Other World
by KamiJirou
Summary: Storia che si ispira alla terza ed di My Hero Academia. Izuku Midoriya, è un ragazzo di campagna che sogna di risolvere le misteriose quest leggendarie, per ciò si metterà in viaggio. Farà conoscenza con un'aspirante maga, Uraraka Ochako, e un cavaliere molto strano, Iida Tenya. Oltre a loro, si aggiungeranno anche altri ragazzi con lo stesso scopo di Izuku.


**_C_** ** _hiunque superi le quest leggendarie ha il diritto di ricevervi un immenso potere dal guardiano. Queste quest, non sono per nulla semplici da scovare... e solo in pochi, sono riusciti ad accedervi._**

Il sogno di Izuku era questo. Era la sua ossessione. Riuscire a trovare le quest leggendarie. Ma come poteva fare? Lui era inutile e debole, secondo il piccolo paesino in cui viveva.

Lo chiamavano Deku...

Però... nessuno aveva mai capito quale fosse il suo potenziale: l'astuzia! Il suo unico pregio.

Questa sua arma, lo aiutò nella sua grande impresa.

Per iniziare il suo viaggio da esploratore deve essere almeno di livello 10

Day 1

In quel paesino sperduto, c'era una piccola scuola priva di fama. Era quello il luogo dove Izuku studiava per diventare un ricercatore di quest.

Il suo insegnante, lo screditava molto... ma nonostante ciò, portava anche lui (o almeno, ad osservare) alle quest di livello 7, cioè il livello minimo di una quest.

Quel giorno, però, nessun aspirante cacciatore, riuscì a sconfiggere il boss finale.

-Scusi, vorrei provare io! Non mi sembra giusto che io sia sempre l'unico ad osservare!

-Tsk. Se proprio ci tieni- Disse senza alcun esitazione l'insegnante. -Ma ti avviso! Il boss finale è di livello 12... e tu sei un misero livello 3. Rischi la morte.

-Non si preoccupi! Riuscirò a sconfiggerlo! Mi dia la mappa con le indicazioni!

Si avvicinò al suo insegnante e prese il foglio.

-Perfetto! Sono pronto ad entr...- Cadde.

Si sentirono le risate rieccheggiare anche dentro l'ingresso della quest. Ma non importa.

-Vediamo... devo aprire uno di questi scrigni... e scegliere l'arma. Ma come prima cosa, avrei bisogno di sapere che tipo di mostro è e quali poteri ha.

Si guardò intorno e notò che c'era una tegola di legno più rialzata. E fu lì che trovò un libro con su scritto tutto ciò che c'è da sapere sul boss.

Demone Dalla Pelle Gialla

Questo demone è apparentemente forte, ma lo si può sconfiggere facilmente.

Punto debole: Luoghi stretti

Arma con cui fronteggiarlo: Spada

Punti Esperienza:18000

-Perfetto! Sconfiggendolo posso arrivare benissimo al livello 12... e poi, potrò dire addio a questo piccolo paesino!

Izuku, saliva le scale, ma niente. Non riusciva proprio a trovare il boss. Era arrivato al 142esimo piano, e forse era riuscito a salire di 6 o 7 livelli, che erano sufficenti per partire, ma lui, non voleva arrendersi. Al contrario, voleva sconfiggerlo.

Avanzò di altre stanze, forse di altre 50, senza uccidere altri mostri, poichè il suo lifepoints, era arrivato a 120/520, e non aveva nessuna maga curativa con se. Finalmente, arrivò al piano del boss. Non era molto grande, anzi, era un po' più alto di lui. Non era neanche molto veloce. Ma aveva muscoli giganteschi. Forse era per quello che tutti si arrendevano.

-Allooora! Tu sssseiiii coomee gliii altrii? Scapperaaaai con la cooooda in mezzzzo alle gambee?- Lo scrutò -Andiamooo stai tremando dallaaa pauuura!

-Tu non sei un demone! Sei un essere umano! Lo noto dai tuoi occhi!

Il mostro fece un ghigno.

-Non mi dire che te ne ssssei accortooo?! Ssai ssei la prima persona dopo un messse!

-Cavolo! Se è un mese, sarà il caso di aiutarti!

-Bene! Allora COMBATTIAMO! Fammi vedere se sarai in grado di aiutarmi!

Il demone attaccava ogni dieci secondi con una raffica di pugni che colpivano ogni volta Deku.

Ma lui, nei secondi di pausa, contrattaccava.

Fu una battaglia noisa. Nessun colpo di scena, anche se Izuku faticò abbastanza per abbatterlo.

-Perfetto! Ed ora, cacciatore, dammi il colpo di grazzzia.

Izuku annuì. Fece un taglio perfetto dividendo il demone in due parti. Da lì uscì un ragazzo non molto più alto di lui. Biondo e con i capelli elettizzati.

-Oh! Ci sei riuscito! Meno male! Grazie mille... emh.. come ti chiami?

-I... Izuku Midoriya!

-Piacere di conoscerti! Io sono Denki Kaminari! Cacciatore di demoni di livello 12! Penso che ti piacerebbe sapere perchè ero in questo stato, giusto? Bene! Ti racconterò tutto dal principio! Intanto incamminiamoci!- Disse il ragazzo -Alloooora! Io, sono al servizio di una ragazza di un paese abbastanza lontano. È una donna molto forte, e andavamo anche spesso a caccia insieme. Lei però ha un livello altissimo!

-Quale livello?

-Vuoi proprio saperlo!?- Fece un sorriso malizioso. -È un livello 65! Ed una volta è riuscita quasi a scovare una quest leggendaria!

-F... fantastici!

-Puoi ben dirlo!- Sorrise, ma poi si fece serio di nuovo -Purtroppo, si è ammalata e rischia la morte... quindi stavo vagando per varie quest... e mi sono ritrovato in questa trappola che mi ha reso boss per tutto questo mes... OH L'USCITA!

I due ragazzi uscirono. Era abbastanza buio.

-Senti... Midoriya, giusto?

-Dimmi!

-Potresti andare alla ricerca di una maga curatrice al posto mio? Sai com'è... non vedo la mia signora da un mese... e sono molto preoccupato...

Izuku annuì.

-Ormai ho superato il livello 10. Ho il permesso di viaggiare.

-Grazie! Grazie mille! Ti devo un favore! Anzi! Appena la mia padrona sarà guarita, prometto che ti farò fare un viaggio con noi in una quest leggendaria!

-CI STO!

-Wow... non ti fai ripetere!

I due ragazzi, si sorrisero e si separarono.

Intanto, a Izuku, appena tornato a casa, toccò una bella strigliata dalla mamma.

-C... come domani parti?!

-Sì mamma... ormai ho fatto una promessa ad un amico!

-Amico? IZUKUUUU! Non sapevo che ti fossi fatto degli amiciiiii!

-Beh... ma è così! Se permetti, ora mi vado a preparare. Domani parto!


End file.
